


Baby Boy, You're a Ruin

by minbins



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Shin Hoseok | Wonho, DO NOT REPOST MY WORKS I DO NOT CONSENT TO REPOSTING, Dom Yoo Kihyun, Dominant Yoo Kihyun, Edging, First Meetings, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Size Difference, Sub Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Title Kink, Top Yoo Kihyun, college party, crying from pleasure, d/s dynamics, face fucking, i ult g7 don't b mad abt the jackson party, kiho gay, mild degradation kink (nothing major), pissed off kihyun, top kihyun rise, wonho baby boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 14:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20311003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minbins/pseuds/minbins
Summary: "As if I couldn’t absolutelyruinyou, baby boy.”





	Baby Boy, You're a Ruin

Hoseok, of all people, should not have been the first to judge a book by its cover. 

On any given night out, he would be approached by around two dozen people who wanted him, for lack of a better phrase, to ‘ruin them’. It was flattering, of course, that he was so obviously desirable to the majority of the student populous. However, it was entirely unwelcome. There was a slight issue, you see, with people wanting Hoseok to ruin them: _ he wanted to be the one that was ruined. _Ten hopeful subs had sidled up to him at the party already, and he’d turned them all down as best as he could. Only two had made a derisive comment about him ‘wasting all that muscle’ tonight, which was nice— usually, it was the majority response. 

Changkyun smiled at him sympathetically from his seat on Minhyuk’s lap. He’d had a similar go of it until a few months ago, with everyone going crazy over his deep voice and completely disregarding the fact that he just wanted to be babied. He knew how Hoseok felt, but had managed to escape the cycle of people wanting him to top them. It was a beacon of hope, at least, for someone like Hoseok. 

He wasn’t exactly a giant height-wise, but it was his general bulk that worked against him when he was looking to get dicked down. Anyone who actually found him attractive that _ weren’t _ a bottom themselves wouldn’t even try, most of the time, assuming that they weren’t what he was looking for. It didn’t help that the ‘type’ he had was _ dainty_. Dainty people didn’t tend to want to take control of someone who was the exact opposite. So frustrated at this point that he was genuinely considering asking Changkyun and Minhyuk for another threesome, Hoseok went to grab himself some water. Some nights he just didn’t feel like getting drunk, and this was one of them. Filling his solo cup up with tap water, as he didn’t trust any of the bottles in Jackson’s fridge not to actually be vodka, Hoseok sighed. 

Someone tapped him lightly on the shoulder, and he fought the urge to sigh _ again_. As much as he’d come to the party hoping to get laid, nothing thus far was indicating that to be tonight’s outcome. “Can I get past?” someone asked him politely, and Hoseok turned as he moved out of their way. Taking in the sight of the stranger, Hoseok wanted to cry. He was _ exactly _ Hoseok’s type, sharply delicate, somehow dangerous looking and, to top it all off, he had bubblegum pink hair. The beautiful man wouldn’t go near someone like Hoseok.

“I like your hair,” he said just the same, wanting to hear the stranger’s voice again. “It’s pretty.”

He filled his cup from the tap just as Hoseok had done, and turned around to face him. Hoseok felt a little uncomfortable under the weight of his stare, like he was being picked apart. “Thank you,” the man responded, tilting his head appraisingly. He had one of those voices that flowed melodically, each word joining the next to create a masterpiece. Hoseok could listen to him forever. “Do you like pretty?”

Hoseok _ loved _ pretty, but pretty rarely loved him the way he wanted to be. 

“I do,” he replied, breath hitching a little as the man stepped closer. Hoseok was leant against the counter, and the other had moved near enough that their thighs were almost touching. He had to cut this off, though, before both of them ended up too disappointed. “I’m a bottom too, though. Sorry, I know people expect something else, but-”

“Too?” the stranger stepped back, raising a perfectly shaped brow. “Did I hear you right there, baby boy? You’re a bottom _ too, _huh?”

Oh. Oh _ no_. Hoseok’s stomach dropped like a lead weight. “I didn’t m-”

“Sure you didn’t, sweetheart,” the other man replied, with a roll of his eyes that Hoseok knew all too well. The annoyance of being misconstrued. Hoseok had gone through it multiple times that night, and in his tired frustration he had done the same to someone else. “I didn’t think you were a top for a second, by the way— that’s _ why _ I was interested. Make of that what you will.”

It happened fast, all a little too fast for Hoseok to process, and then the beautiful man was walking away. Hoseok felt like he’d just had a taste of heaven and then had it snatched away because of his own stupidity. Stumbling, as though he’d forgotten how to use his feet somewhere along the fast-paced journey into regret, Hoseok practically ran after him. “I’m sorry!” he said immediately, the second he caught up with him. The man didn’t even look at him. “I’ve just had so many people coming up to me with the wrong expectations tonight, I couldn’t get my hopes up,” he rambled, desperately backtracking as best he could. “Can we start our conversation over? I’m Hoseok, by the way.”

“And you thought I wanted you to fuck me, huh, _ Hoseok?” _ the man scoffed, derisive. It was possibly the hottest thing Hoseok had ever seen. “For someone who’s used to being judged for his exterior, you sure were quick to evaluate me in the exact same way. As if I couldn’t absolutely _ ruin _ you, baby boy.” Hoseok let out an embarrassingly loud whimper, and finally the man’s eyes moved back to him. “Oh,” he sighed, looking at Hoseok pityingly. Hoseok suddenly felt so, _ so _ small. “Is that something you’d like?”

Weakly, feeling his mouth go dry, Hoseok nodded. _ “Please.” _

“That’s a shame,” the man said. Then, to Hoseok’s utter dismay, he started to walk away once more.

“No, please, _ please_,” Hoseok hurried after him. It was a little embarrassing, sure, to be trailing after a complete stranger just because he wanted them to fuck him so much. At this point, however, after a dry spell so long that Hoseok was almost starting to forget what it was even _ like _ to get ruined, he was beyond humility. “Please, I can make it up to you. Anything you want. You just seemed too good to be true.”

Just ahead of Hoseok, the man stopped. Turned smartly on his heels. And then he backed Hoseok against the wall. 

His breath hitched audibly in his throat, legible even over the dull thump of whatever Jackson had on over the speakers. “Anything, sweetheart?” he asked, and Hoseok nodded far too eagerly. There it was again, the slight tilt of his head, as though he was trying to figure Hoseok out. He felt laid bare, and he _ wanted _to be. “Are you sure you can handle that?” Hoseok nodded again. “In that case,” he reached out and shook Hoseok’s hand mockingly, “lovely to meet you, Hoseok. I’m Kihyun.”

Kihyun. Even his name was pretty. “Do you live nearby, Kihyun?” Hoseok asked, trying the sound of him out on his tongue. Yes, pretty indeed.

“Eager, baby?” Kihyun asked, clearly knowing the answer. His thigh was between Hoseok’s legs, keeping him caged against the wall. He would be able to feel exactly how _ eager _ Hoseok already was.

“Yeah,” Hoseok replied, even so, unabashed in his want. From across the room, he saw Changkyun and Minhyuk watching him with wide eyes. Dramatically, Changkyun gave him a thumbs-up. Knowing he could be seen like this just made Hoseok ache all the more. Everyone at the party could see him as he truly was, twice Kihyun’s size and yet pliance personified, pressed against the wall like he was nothing. Kihyun already had complete control, and it lit Hoseok aflame.

“You’re lucky,” Kihyun leant in, drinking in Hoseok’s desperation. “I’m a five minute walk,” he moved his thigh, and Hoseok fought not to rut against it. Kihyun saw Hoseok’s lower lip tremble, and he leant in to tug it between his teeth. They hadn’t even kissed yet, and they didn’t now, Kihyun nipping at him and then moving away before it could become anything more. It was torture. Hoseok loved it. “That is,” he laughed a little as Hoseok whimpered, “if you think you can last that long.” 

“I can,” Hoseok replied, his voice trying and failing to convey any great degree of certainty. Luckily, it seemed to be enough.

Rather than holding Hoseok’s hand, Kihyun’s slim fingers encircled one of his wrists, tugging him along behind him as he walked out of Jackson’s house. It was a district rife with students on a Saturday night, so it was no surprise when someone loud and drunk congratulated Hoseok for snagging ‘such a pretty piece of ass’. Kihyun levelled them with a stare enough to scare even a wasted frat boy, thanked them and continued on his way, his hand in Hoseok’s back pocket like a claim. His touch was searing and Hoseok wanted to melt into it, but he forced himself to stay somewhat collected while they were still outside. 

Kihyun had been right: it really was a mere five minute walk until they were at his apartment. He must be rich, Hoseok supposed, to be able to rent even a one bedroom flat in this area by himself. That was the last thing on his mind once they headed inside, however. Hoseok found himself far more preoccupied with Kihyun pulling him straight into the bedroom. After pulling lube and condoms from a side table, Kihyun sat on the edge of his bed, watching Hoseok to see how he would respond. Hoseok knew how he _ wanted _ to, but he was being careful. He needed to be good for Kihyun. “What can I do?” he asked, his words still holding the weight of a promise of _ anything. _

“You can get on your knees.”

That had been exactly what Hoseok had been hoping to hear, and yet it still sent a shiver through his frame. The bite to Kihyun’s voice took getting used to, to how it sent Hoseok silly with desire. Obediently, he dropped to his knees at once, shuffling forward on the floor so that he was between Kihyun’s pretty thighs. He wanted to touch. “Can I… Can I take them off?” he asked, gesturing to Kihyun’s jeans. Kihyun nodded, and the sight of him looking down on Hoseok in every sense of the word was indescribable. Hoseok felt tiny under the weight of Kihyun’s gaze, and it was wonderful.

Getting the jeans off while Kihyun pulled off his own shirt wasn’t _ too _ difficult a task. Not, certainly, as hard as it would be to get Hoseok’s off if Kihyun decided to allow that. Part of him liked the idea that Kihyun might not even let him, though a much larger part wanted to be fucked open. This desire only grew more at the sight of Kihyun’s cock, which had already grown thick in his jeans and so hung hard in front of Hoseok. He couldn’t help but salivate and, again, Kihyun looked at him pityingly, tutting at the sight of him so wanting. “This is where you belong, isn’t it, pretty?” Kihyun mused, hooking one finger under Hoseok’s jaw and tilting his head upward. “On your knees for me to use.”

Meek, Hoseok nodded at once. Kihyun merely raised an eyebrow, and Hoseok hurried to speak, so eager to please him that it ached in his chest like heartbreak. “Yes, this is where I belong,” he repeated back obediently, “please use me, sir.” He hadn’t meant to say that, to use that title. It just slipped out automatically; Kihyun felt like a _ sir_, and Hoseok so desperately wanted to be good for him. 

“Oh, you are _ unreal_, baby boy,” Kihyun wondered, and Hoseok cracked open the eyes he had instinctively screwed shut. Kihyun didn’t sound disgusted, and when Hoseok blinked up at him he didn’t look disgusted either. He dared to allow himself to hope. “How _ much _ do you want to be used, pet?”

Hoseok gulped, and the sound of it rang in the quiet. “I’ll take anything you give me.”

“In that case,” Kihyun said, heat coiling in Hoseok’s stomach at the slightly choked edge to the other man’s voice. Kihyun took a deep breath, and when he next spoke it was far more calm. “In _ that _ case, baby, I need you to repeat this back for me. Can you do that?”

He nodded at once. “Yes,” he paused, unsure whether to say it. The desire to won out. “Sir.”

“Good. Red to stop completely,” he stopped, waiting until Hoseok repeated it. He did. “Amber if you feel unsure.” Hoseok repeated it again, word for word. “Green if you’re good to continue.” Hoseok said it back, and Kihyun smiled at him. “Good boy.”

_ Good boy. _ Just from that, Hoseok had to bite back a whimper. 

From beside him, Kihyun plucked a colourful foil square from the bed. When he tore the packaging, Hoseok could smell something sweet. It seemed that Kihyun was being considerate enough to use a flavoured condom for this part. Once he’d rolled the condom down onto himself, Kihyun’s hand rose to Hoseok’s hair, slim fingers threading through it and _ gripping. _Pulling him closer. Hoseok’s lips were centimetres away from the head of Kihyun’s cock, close enough that he could easily touch it. He didn’t. Instead, he waited for instruction. 

“Tap my thigh if you need to stop at any time,” Kihyun told him. “Do you understand?”

Hoseok nodded. “Yes, sir.”

“Show me.” Hoseok obediently tapped two fingers against Kihyun’s bare thigh. “Good boy,” he praised again. “Now, would you like me to use that pretty mouth of yours, pet?” At Hoseok’s eager affirmation, Kihyun laughed a little. “How could anyone ever want _ you _ to top them?” he mused, shaking his head at the thought. “Beg for it, baby boy.”

“Please, K- Please, sir— _ please!” _ Hoseok felt more desperate than he ever had before this moment, Kihyun’s calculated dominance everything he had been yearning for. The grip in his hair tightened, and Hoseok let his jaw slacken, tongue lolling out expectantly. Finally, Kihyun guided his cock into Hoseok’s waiting mouth, hissing at the feeling. The condom was sweetly cloying on Hoseok’s tongue, but he welcomed it just the same, focusing on the heavy weight between his lips. 

“Hold onto me, sweetheart,” Kihyun instructed, pulling Hoseok’s hands up to rest on his thighs. Hoseok’s hands could cover them completely. Sufficiently satisfied that Hoseok could easily tap out at any time, Kihyun began to shallowly fuck into his mouth. Kihyun’s moans were high pitched like he was whining, and Hoseok wanted nothing more than for them to continue, for Kihyun to use his mouth to his own ends. He was knelt on the floor in skinny jeans, his own cock in aching discomfort, but he ignored that. This wasn’t about Hoseok, so he welcomed personal inconvenience in favour of doing anything he could to keep Kihyun moaning. 

And moan Kihyun did, hips moving gradually faster until he’d reached a pace that made Hoseok feel complete. There was nowhere else he would rather be than knelt on Kihyun’s floor, eyes watering and jaw aching and _ whole. _He loved everything about it.

Hoseok had heard often about just how good his mouth was. If he was ever with anyone uninhibited enough to fuck it — Minhyuk and Changkyun had been more than happy to comply, thankfully — his partner(s) found him beyond incredible. One of the fun discoveries people sleeping with Hoseok encountered was his distinct lack of a gag reflex. He could tell the moment Kihyun figured it out, for he swore loudly as Hoseok ducked his head, urging him deeper. By now, Hoseok surely looked a mess, tears brimming on his lashes from Kihyun’s ministrations. Drool was pooling in his mouth that, as much as he tried to swallow down, still dribbled from the corners of his lips. Kihyun moaned just at the sight of him like that, so eager and willing to be ruined.

“You’re so _ good_, baby boy,” he said as he pushed Hoseok’s hair out of his eyes, “makes me almost guilty to wreck you like this.”

It was what Hoseok _ wanted, _ though, and both men knew it all too well. When Kihyun pulled him off, gasping, he whined. His voice cracked a little as he told Kihyun to keep going, but the slighter man tugged at his hair and Hoseok choked on an apology for being so demanding. He just wanted Kihyun to keep feeling good. “Did I do something wrong?” he asked, voice tentative and hoarse as he saw Kihyun pull off the condom. The other man shook his head, and Hoseok’s shoulders slumped in relief. 

“Up.” Kihyun’s voice left no room for disagreement, and Hoseok hurried to scramble to his feet, a little unsteady from having to kneel for so long. Kihyun seemed used to dealing with people Hoseok’s size, not daunted at all as he pushed the larger man onto his bed. The mattress creaked a little at the sudden sharp jab of weight that Hoseok falling against it presented, but neither paid it heed as Kihyun fought with Hoseok’s tight jeans. At Kihyun’s instruction, Hoseok pulled his own shirt off, two of the buttons springing free in his over-eagerness. Sometimes he forgot his own strength. “Cute,” Kihyun remarked at the sight, finally winning the battle between Hoseok’s ankles and the skinny jeans. Once off, he threw them to the other side of the room as if they’d greatly offended him. Hooking slim fingers around the waistband of Hoseok’s underwear, he waited for his eager nod and then tugged the garment down and off, leaving Hoseok as bare as Kihyun was already.

Kihyun’s presence washed over Hoseok like a brewing storm. Spitting onto his hand, he wrapped it around the thick base of Hoseok’s dick and tugged a few times, testing the sound of his moans. He backed Hoseok up along the bed, crowded him against the pillows, and then bent to roll a nipple between his teeth. Hoseok keened high in his throat, his whole body arching off the bed, and Kihyun pushed him roughly back down. One hand stayed on Hoseok’s hip as a warning, and he fought to stay still as Kihyun moved to the other side, where a piercing glinted against Hoseok’s chest in the low light. Slower this time, dragging it out, Kihyun moved his tongue around the piercing before rolling it between his teeth, a sweet torture that made poor Hoseok choke on a sob. He whimpered as Kihyun’s hand travelled the length of his torso, skirting around his weeping cock and reaching underneath. The pad of one finger pushed flat against his hole, and Hoseok fought not to move, to stay good for Kihyun. A whine bubbled up in his throat and spilled free.

After reaching for the bottle of lube, Kihyun kissed a messy trail down Hoseok’s ivory skin, leaving bruises all over his collarbones and chest, his hipbones and navel, his defined abs covered with bite marks. No part of Kihyun’s willing canvas was left unblemished by the time he reached Hoseok’s dick, smearing the pooling precome over his shaft in a few short strokes before leaving him aching once more. His brief touch just made Hoseok all the more wanting, and he knew that was exactly why Kihyun had done it. In the tense silence, the only sound both of them breathing, the sharp _ snap _ of the lube bottle opening made Hoseok jump.

“Calm, baby,” Kihyun soothed, smile tugging at his lips. “You’re just the cutest thing, aren’t you?” Hoseok moaned, not just from the praise but from the feeling of one of Kihyun’s fingers smearing lube around his rim. “Good boy, Hoseokie,” Kihyun praised him more, “stay nice and relaxed for me, yeah?” Hoseok did as he was told, breathing deep and letting his body welcome the first intrusion, Kihyun’s finger pushing in easily. “Did you prep before the party, huh?” Kihyun asked as another lubed up finger went in without complaint. “Was baby that desperate?”

“Yes,” Hoseok admitted, “it’s been so long.” His words spilled out on the tail-end of a whine, Kihyun past three fingers and working in a fourth. He could feel lube spilling out of himself, Kihyun going a little overboard. Better safe than sorry, Hoseok supposed— it really had been a long time since he had last gotten fucked, and Kihyun was _ thick_, enough so that four of his fingers were definitely necessary.

“Yes _ what_, baby boy?” Kihyun asked, and Hoseok realised that perhaps he was just as into this as Hoseok himself.

“Yes, sir.”

“Good boy,” Kihyun replied, moving his hand back to Hoseok’s dick to distract him from the unwelcome feeling of Kihyun’s fingers pulling out of him. “Do you want me to fuck you now, baby,” here, he laughed a little as Hoseok visibly trembled, “is that something you’d like?”

The most desperate yet, especially given how empty he now felt at the loss of Kihyun’s fingers, Hoseok pleaded. “Please, _ please _ fuck me sir, please!” He couldn’t seem to beg him enough, plea after plea falling from his lips until, _ finally_, Kihyun rolled a new condom onto himself while Hoseok watched needily. He’d felt Kihyun filling his mouth, and could only imagine just how good it would feel to be fucked by him. Hopefully he wouldn’t have to wait much longer, given Kihyun was pressing flush against him, the tip of his cock resting against Hoseok’s stretched hole. _ “Please, _sir,” Hoseok said again, and it was a desperate, broken sound.

“Oh?” Kihyun said, tilting his head as if in confusion. “But I thought I was a bottom, too?” he sighed, as if Hoseok wasn’t holding himself open for his cock, as if he hadn’t made it completely clear how much he wanted Kihyun to fuck him. Hoseok whimpered, and Kihyun pressed a finger to his lips. It was one that had just been in Hoseok’s ass, which really should have revulsed him. Instead, the degradation turned him on more. “Say you’re sorry, baby boy. Admit how wrong you were.”

“I’m so sorry,” Hoseok replied at once, and he really, _ really _ meant it. He of all people should have been the last to make such assumptions, but he had just been so exhausted from a series of people wanting something from him that he didn’t want to give. “I’m sorry sir, please show me how wrong I was, please, please, _ please_.”

Perhaps Hoseok was going overboard, but he didn’t _ care. _He couldn’t bear risking Kihyun not seeing how much he meant his words. Kihyun ruffled Hoseok’s sweaty hair, cupped his cheek, and it was as hot as it was demeaning. The two were far from mutually exclusive in Hoseok’s eyes. “Okay, sweet boy,” Kihyun cooed, “I believe you, baby, don’t worry.”

Embarrassingly, Hoseok felt himself tear up with relief when Kihyun finally pushed into him. He wouldn’t deny that he was a crier, but it was usually an end of event sort of show, not the second someone stuck it in. Hoseok just wanted this so much, wanted _ Kihyun _ so much, that finally getting him felt like an overwhelming rush of _ everything _ all at once. Kihyun’s eyes, having fluttered shut while he pushed in, suddenly widened at the sight of Hoseok’s tears. “M’ good,” Hoseok tried to protest, but Kihyun stopped at once. He didn’t pull out, but stayed still with their hips flush together.

“Baby boy, are you okay?” Kihyun asked, sounding fraught with worry. Sure, Hoseok hadn’t used a safe word, but he could see how him being like _ this _ could be misunderstood. “Am I hurting you?”

Hoseok shook his head, flushing deeply. He could feel it, his whole face growing red. “You’re not, sir,” he promised, “not that I’d mind you hurting me. It just feels so good, been so long,” he tried to explain, desperate for Kihyun to just fuck him properly instead of staying still. 

Kihyun looked at him, his worry wiped away and replaced with a shocked sort of awe. “Baby, are you crying because you _ feel good?... _ When I’ve only just started? You really _ are _ unreal.”

“Sorry,” Hoseok replied, his voice very small all of a sudden, “I didn’t mean to.” Wiping his eyes, he used the opportunity to hide behind his hands until Kihyun gently pulled them away.

“Don’t be sorry, sweet boy,” Kihyun replied, bringing Hoseok’s hand to his mouth and swirling his tongue around his pointer finger. Hoseok’s dick jerked against his stomach of its own volition when he realised Kihyun was _ tasting his tears. _ Kihyun pulled the digit from his mouth with a _ pop_, smiling as he obviously felt Hoseok tighten around him. “Do you have any idea how much of an ego boost that is, darling? This alone makes up for _ everything_. Such a good boy.”

Hoseok whined at the praise, especially given it was paired with Kihyun pulling out a little and then rocking into him with a shallow thrust. Even that was a whole rush of sensation to someone already so on edge as Hoseok. If _ that _ had been a lot, it was nothing compared to what soon followed. Confident in knowing that he wasn’t hurting Hoseok and that he was still more than coherent enough to tap out if he wanted to, Kihyun’s pace soon moved from slow to brutal. 

Well aware that he was moaning like a porn star, Hoseok didn’t even attempt to quieten down. With each desperate noise Hoseok made, Kihyun only fucked him harder, and that wasn’t something he would ever consider giving up for something so frivolous as humility. He was so worked up that he almost came embarrassingly fast, but luckily Kihyun recognised the warning signs and stopped his orgasm in its tracks, holding Hoseok until he was done shaking through a dry release. Here, he slowed the pace of his hips, dialling it down to a pace so drawn out that he was barely moving at all. Given all they’d done already, it was surprising that this was the first time they’d actually kissed, Kihyun’s hand still around Hoseok’s dick and fucking him achingly slow. Kihyun was an amazing kisser, which came as no shock to the man beneath him— Hoseok was starting to doubt that Kihyun even _ had _ flaws.

He looked ethereal like this, bubblegum pink hair messed up so artfully it seemed deliberate, like he was about to walk a fashion show rather than midway through fucking Hoseok into the mattress. Up close as he kissed Hoseok silly, he was even prettier. When Hoseok kissed back to the best of his ability, he discovered a piercing underneath Kihyun’s tongue that he’d yet to notice until this moment. “What’s that even called?” he asked against Kihyun’s lips. The words buzzed between them in the close proximity, tickling Hoseok’s skin.

Kihyun bit Hoseok’s lower lip before he replied; he seemed to like doing that, relishing in the gasp it never failed to draw from him. “Frenulum,” he told him, sticking his tongue to the roof of his mouth and opening up to show Hoseok a bar glinting through the underside. “Always takes people by surprise. Pretty, isn’t it?”

“Hot would be the first word I’d use,” Hoseok admitted, whining as Kihyun finally started to pick up the pace again, “but, _ ah_, pretty w-works too.” He pouted when Kihyun laughed at Hoseok stammering over his words at a particularly sharp snap of his hips, but Kihyun kissed it away moments before he began to fuck him so hard that kissing became impossible. The softer dynamic that had briefly surfaced while Kihyun let him recover from being edged dissipated as fast as it had appeared. Once more, Hoseok couldn’t help but call him _ sir _ as he begged for Kihyun to fuck him harder. Equally into it, Kihyun was more than willing to comply. 

Nobody would believe, at first glance, that this would be their dynamic. Hoseok could snap Kihyun in half if he so pleased, and Kihyun looked like a textbook ‘twink’ to the casual observer. But it was Hoseok pressed against the sheets, his muscular form shaking as Kihyun drove him into the mattress. It was Kihyun holding Hoseok’s hands above his head, a show of dominance more than physical strength but one that Hoseok was more than willing to go along with. He loved how Kihyun could sense exactly what he wanted, how desperately Hoseok needed to feel _ small _ in moments like this. 

Hoseok arched up without trying to break free, held by his own volition and the control Kihyun exerted in waves, making Hoseok need to be good, to make Kihyun proud of him. Hot tears long brimming in his eyes began to spill over once more, streaking down Hoseok’s face as he moaned brokenly, Kihyun’s pace relentless. With increasing consistency, Kihyun was brushing against his prostate, adjusting his angle a little each time to ruin Hoseok all the more. “Please,” Hoseok gasped out, repeating the word with every breath he took, over and over until his begging lulled into a continuous stream. Kihyun swiped two fingers across Hoseok’s cheek, drawing up a mess of tears before pushing them past Hoseok’s swollen lips for him to taste. It grounded him a little, having something in his mouth, and he was grateful for it.

“It’s okay, baby boy,” Kihyun soothed Hoseok through his desperate incoherency. He reached down between their bodies to the leaking mess that Hoseok’s dick had become, the precome easing the slide as he jerked Hoseok in time with his thrusts. It felt like Hoseok lasted seconds from that point, sobbing through his release as Kihyun murmured praise, reassured him that he was allowed to come and that he had done _ so _well. Hot as Hoseok had found his anger at first, Kihyun intuitively knew what he needed at the end. He kissed him again, now, as Hoseok felt Kihyun’s hips stutter against him at last. Kihyun gasped against Hoseok’s mouth as he came with the prettiest whine that the other had ever borne witness to. 

Finally, they were still. 

At this point, their size difference was a blessing. Even a blissed-out deadweight Kihyun was nothing on top of Hoseok— were the positions reversed, he would have been crushed. They stayed like that for a while to catch their breath before Kihyun pulled out, making both of them wince. He disappeared for a short while after padding out of the bedroom completely nude, but returned minus the used condom before Hoseok could get too needy about his absence. Instead, he carried a damp cloth and a glass of water. Throat long hoarsened, Hoseok gratefully sipped at the latter while Kihyun wiped over his messy stomach and between his thighs, collapsing beside him on the bed once done. The cloth was lobbed vaguely in the direction of a laundry basket in the corner, but missed it by a long shot.

“Sorry again,” Hoseok murmured into the darkness later, as they tried to fall asleep. Kihyun had told him that he could leave if he wanted to, but hinted heavily that he’d prefer for Hoseok to stay. It was cute. Hoseok hoped quietly that it meant something deeper than Kihyun feeling clingy after sex.

“For what?” Kihyun asked in the raspy tone of someone on the edge of slumber.

“Assuming.” Hoseok jumped a little as Kihyun reached out to absentmindedly play with his fingers. He was so _ small_, and it was far more endearing to Hoseok than it probably should be. 

“Don’t worry, baby boy,” Kihyun replied, sounding amused. Despite everything, Hoseok’s breath caught at the name. “I doubt you’ll make that mistake again.”

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is brought to u by your local mx fic reader pissed off by het-coding dynamics in fics,, wonho baby boy,, Please. anyway!! i hope you enjoyed this!! i have a changki wip if you wanna check that out, and a bunch of fics up for other groups too <33 if you want to see me rage abt changkyun and sometimes post spoilers, my twitter handle is @minbiins
> 
> please leave kudos and comment if u can!! writing takes time and effort + it's always lovely to get something back <3
> 
> -v


End file.
